


SCP-████ Discovery Log

by Sorrowfulthread



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Confinement, Epistolary, Gen, Groups of Interest, Headcanon, I SWEAR IT IS A CONFINEMENT FIC THO, Note: there are ZERO actual Confinement characters in this, SCP, Speculation, when I say Connor is mentioned I MEAN it, will probably be jossed lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowfulthread/pseuds/Sorrowfulthread
Summary: July 26th, 1995. It’s the first breakthrough on the activities of GOI-732 in years. Only two field agents are dead, the higher-ups are all hush-hush about it, and now they have a primordial entity in the body of a baby on the loose. Needless to say, Senior Researcher Madsen is displeased.





	SCP-████ Discovery Log

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to QualifiedMushroomDad on Discord for looking over this!
> 
> Thanks also to the people on Lord Bung's Discord who've cheered me on while writing this. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Finally, thank you so much to Lord Bung, ForlonCreature, the voice actors, the editors, the musicians, the mods, the patreons, the lovely folks on the SCP wiki, and everyone else who makes Confinement possible. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

> **GOI-732: The Children of the Void**
> 
> _ The Children of the Void is a mysterious occult organization that worships an entity referred to as the “Great Lord of the Void”. While the group is of Scandinavian origin, members had relocated almost entirely to Northern Canada in the 13th Century, coexisting and interacting with indigenous Thule communities. The cause of this relocation is uncertain, but is internally referred to as “an irreversible catastrophe”. While the group was devastated by the destruction of Inuit culture and way of life before, during, and after the 18th century, few managed to migrate southward into Canada and the United States, nominally converting to Christianity while carrying out traditional rituals and teaching Void culture in secret.  _

That was all Senior Researcher Madsen, a mere Researcher back then, could scrounge from the bowels of the Foundation’s databases on the Children of the Void. A mention in a Viking manuscript here, a footnote in an official Canadian document there; it was all very tragic but also frustratingly vague. The highlight of the day spent putting the Foundation’s dossier on the GOI together was reading the various noise complaints from a Washington town, which reported, among other things, “satanic chants and stabbing noises”. Madsen was glad the closest thing resembling a town to Site-16 was about eighty kilometers away, or the Foundation would be found out in seconds. Made going back home a pain though, Madsen thought, finally arriving in front of his house after an hour long drive. By the time he crawled out of bed the next morning, he had forgotten the GOI altogether. 

Until almost two years later, when the Site Director personally summoned him and said that he would have to reopen the Children of the Void dossier. O5’s orders, she said when he stared in confusion, which only made him stare more. 

It’s rude to stare, the Director told him, and Madsen quickly snapped back to what he hoped appeared to be a professional demeanor. Satisfied, the Site Director continued. The Foundation had recently taken note of a young couple and a young child, who were on a road trip of sorts with a string of deaths behind them. While non-anomalous serial killers were not in their jurisdiction, consistent reports of low, indescribable chants from every motel they stayed at caught the Foundation’s attention. Two days ago, they had arrived at ████, Washington, which not only had recently received an unusually high number of visitors, but was also the site of the noise complaints from the original Children’s dossier. Two Foundation field agents in the area were dispatched to check out what was happening. Nothing seemed off and the Foundation was about to call a false alarm when one of the agents called in for backup before suddenly losing contact with command altogether. A squad of MTFs were sent to follow up on the incident and had arrived at a crime in the making, and all the signs of a tragedy left behind. 

And Site-16, the closest site, was left with the burden of trying to sort through it all. For that purpose, all of Madsen’s duties related to any and all projects he was previously involved in would be temporarily suspended. Instead, his current priority would be to gather as much information as possible regarding Incident-22-CNR. Junior Researchers were sorting through news articles, police reports, and eyewitness testimonies as they spoke, trying to do damage control to the veil anyway they could. His job would be to read through them to try to determine what exactly happened, and why. He was not to disclose his sudden new priority to anyone and was to pretend that he was still working on the SCPs. Madsen took it all in, mind whirring with questions, which gradually narrowed down to just one. 

“One last thing before you leave.” the Site Director said. “Site-01 command locked the Rombe Dossier. You’ll need Level 5 permission to see and edit it. You should have received an email with further instructions.” She suddenly stood up and walked towards a coffee pot placed at a side desk in her room. “You may take your leave.” she said, pouring out a cup as if it were simply another day, which to her it likely was. 

Questions were not prompted, but Madsen asked one anyway. “But why did the O5s get involved?” 

The Site Director curled her hand around her quickly cooling cup. “You’ve been here long enough to know why, Madsen,” she replied, eyes darting from Madsen to the clock that didn’t exist on her wall. “And if not, I think you will know by the end of the day.”

Madsen took a deep breath. He knew that one day, this day would come. Monsters That Kill You and Things That Make You Do Things were a dime a dozen. The Foundation knew how to take care of them. It was the ones who went beyond Safe, Euclid, and Keter, the ones with suicides and the terminations and dead air because not even gossipers dared to tread there, those were the ones you had to look out for. 

“Thank you, Director,” he said. “I will keep you updated as necessary.” The Site Director nodded, almost absentmindedly, eyes already on the piles of paperwork on her desk. Madsen stood up, paused for just a moment, turned, and then walked out.

The train of thought had not long departed from the station on Madsen’s walk back to his office when his musings were interrupted by a new voice. 

“Senior Researcher Madsen,” Lab Assistant Norton said in lieu of greeting as she rushed up to him, “The Nordic Branch reported that they would be able to provide a translation of some of the documents received from Washington shortly,” she said, and in the same breath— “and same goes for the Foundation’s Inuit languages experts. They’ve been working on it for hours.”

“That’s wonderful news,” Madsen said, mind still half-occupied with turning over what he had been told. How could the  _ Site Director _ not know? “What else?”

“Blake amassed the police reports and has uploaded them to the Foundation's databases. We’re also sorting through some local newspapers that already reported on the incident. They should be ready in about ten minutes.”

“Is that so?” That caught his attention. “The news already reported past the Masquerade? Seattle-Columbian Papers won’t be pleased about that.”

“They’re going for the “mad cult” angle combined with the “unfortunate accident” angle to match with what’s already out there,” she said. She seemed to lose a bit of steam as the information poured out of her, making way for the ensuing dread and anxiety. She twirled a loose strand of hair next to her ear, a sign of worry that betrayed her professional veneer. “A bit too close to home, but combined with the amnestics administered and all of the Foundation embedded eyewitness, the veil should remain intact.”

“And that’s all that matters. Has there been any follow-ups from the MTFs?”

Norton tilted her head, deep in thought. “No, I don't think so.” His question did nothing to calm her, Madsen realized too late, as she began twirling her hair faster. “That’s unusual, isn’t it?”

Madsen tried to give her a reassuring smile. “Unusual is what the Foundation works with. I’m sure they’re fine. The MTFs are the best of the Foundation, after all.” The two arrived stopped in front of a door. _Office of Senior Researcher Eric Madsen_ , the plaque next to the door proudly claimed. Madsen’s eyes traced the words for a moment. The price of his title, which once filled him with pride, was finally settling on his shoulders. Hoping his voice would not betray him, Madsen turned to Norton and said, “Tell Blake to upload those newspaper articles when he’s finished looking through them.”

Norton nodded eagerly, and if she had a pen and paper Madsen was sure she would be taking notes.

“Then, take a break.” Norton leaned back in surprise and blinked. Was that what he looked like to the Site Director? “It’s going to be a long morning, but it’ll be longer if you don’t space out your work. Talk to people about things not anomalous. Drink some coffee.”

Norton visibly wilted at that. “Our coffee is terrible.” she grumbled, and Madsen couldn’t agree more. She still seemed to cheer up a bit though, a task to distract her from the settling dread and fear. She nodded and said, “I’ll get right on that, Senior Researcher Madsen.” before leaving him alone to unlock his office and enter. 

It was only after the door had closed behind Madsen did he allow the panic to settle in for himself. Most Keters never received the honors of even being acknowledged by the O5 Council. Perhaps the nature of the incident made all records of it a memetic anomaly, and he was being punished? Or perhaps it was related to another, high-clearance SCP? But no, if that were the case, surely it would have come up before, he wondered, as he logged the Foundation intranet.

Sure enough, there was one email, with no title, but from o5-07@overwatch.scp.int. 

_ Dear Senior Researcher Madsen, _

_ Below will be the proper procedure to view and edit Dossier-GOI-732, including verification of a Level 3 clearance. Failure to comply will result in exposure to a memetic kill agent. Any disclosure of information about GOI-732 to unauthorized personnel is strictly forbidden and will result in serious disciplinary action. _

_ Please redact all names, dates, and specific locations of files related to GOI-732 uploaded to the Foundation’s databases.  _

Madsen frowned again. He had not heard the phrase “memetic kill agents” since he was a junior researcher and enchanted by the rumors running through the Foundation grapevine. Some sort of anomalous composition of pixels and colors that somehow triggered a stroke in those who became even aware of it, used to protect the Foundation’s most valuable secrets. 001. The names and identities of the Overseers. It was all fun and good until fellow Junior Researcher Julianne was found dead in her chair one day and Nine-Tailed Fox got involved. Since then, Madsen learned to keep his head down. 

The procedures ended up being a series of biometric and ID card scans to determine that he was, in fact, Senior Researcher Madsen (he did not know his pad could scan fingerprints, and wondered what other secrets lurked in Foundation computers). He was somewhat relieved to discover that much had not changed in the document itself; the fact that Children of the Void was apparently enough of a threat to catch the O5’s interest was concerning enough. Satisfied, he left the dossier open on the left half of his screen and opened up the foundation’s databases on the right. GOI-732, he typed into the search box. 

INFORMATION ON INCIDENT 072595-0316 _ ,  _ the most recent entry said, uploaded by Junior Researcher Blake. He began redacting names as he read along. 

INFORMATION ON INCIDENT 072595-0316  
  
---  
  
Nature of Incident: Explosion as a result of occult organization activity  
  
Date: July 25th, 1995

| 

Time: 03:16 AM - 03:33 PM  
  
Location: ████ Factory, 22 Connell Road, ████, Washington  
  
Description of the incident: Officers Yates and Conrad were dispatched to the scene when numerous reports of loud and disruptive exchanges occurred at ████ Factory, arriving at 3:16. Around 20 figures, 10 of which were armed with spears, 8 armed with swords, and 3 with guns, were at the scene. It was too dark to discern faces with absolute certainty, but officers recognized multiple familiar voices. Upon noting the magnitude of the incident, Officer Yates called for backup before the two officers addressed the situation. Meanwhile, despite multiple warnings to put down their weapons, none responded. While approaching, both officers were attacked, with Officer Conrad severely wounded by a spear. Three gunshots, neither from the officers, were heard. Officer Yates retreated to provide Conrad with immediate medical attention upon hearing that backup was on its way. While escorting Conrad back to the police car, Officer Yates witnessed “two gargantuan, black figures, one thin and long, and one with glowing eyes and teeth” before the factory spontaneously combusted into white fire, which is believed to have caused the explosion responsible for the destruction of the factory. Meanwhile, ████ the owner of the factory, was quickly contacted and arrived at the scene carrying 8 crates of origami. Despite the arrival of 10 police officers and additional assistance from the fire department, the flames were not put out until 7 AM.   
  
He clicked back to the Foundation database to find that it had been updated a few minutes ago again, by Researcher Blake.  _ New Information on Mad Cult in Washington Comes to Light,  _ the most recent entry read. 

_ A wave of shock spread across Washington as it was revealed early this morning that about twelve of the mad cult of 22 responsible for the explosion at ████ Factory consisted of long time residents of the town. _

_ “I still can’t believe it,” said ████ about ████, who was one of the residents determined to have been involved in the cult. “We worked together 4 hours a day, 5 days a week. We talked about everything from movies to conspiracy theories, and he never once mentioned anything religious to me.” _

_ “That mad factory owner claims that we’re not safe because of some “otherworldly” entity, but the only thing we’re threatened by are our own neighbours,” town council member ████ explained. “It’s disheartening to know that we may never trust each other again.” _

_ Of the remaining ten, seven members had arrived in the town over a period of 2 months, living with family members, also all members, for the duration of their stay.  _

_ Residents debate whether or not to hold a community in honor of the dead cult members.  _

_ “Absolutely,” said ████, a student from the local high school. “It doesn’t matter what their beliefs were. They were still part of the community, and they are still our friends. They were people, and they deserve to be treated just like anyone else.” _

_ “Why should we?” a former employee of ████ Factory argued. “Not only have they caused massive amounts of property damage, they’ve also put hundreds of people out of work. We don’t even know what they were doing! What we should do is track down the two survivors and ask what they were up to!” _

_ The remaining survivors were not former residents of the town, but rather a woman and an infant child, who checked into a local motel early last night under the pretense of a road trip.The two were accompanied by a man, also a stranger to the town, whose remains were found at the site of the explosion. An investigation of their belongings was conducted, but no further information was found. _

Norton’s words came back to him.  _ A complete translation of the documents recovered from Washington... _ it made sense. The reinforcements, no matter how well armed, could likely do nothing but contain the spread of all information pertaining to the anomalous before people came around asking about the corpses. But then how did the local newspaper get wind of a cult in the first place?

_ An Investigation of the households confirmed to have been involved in the explosion was also conducted, revealing that they had possessed dozens of hidden weapons, chief among them spears and swords. _

Ah, so that was how.

_ Alongside these weapons were occult manuscripts written in an unknown language that has not yet been decoded, though local scientists believe they are likely of Nordic and Inuit origin. Perhaps most chillingly, the final page of the manuscript depicted a drawing of a town drenched in white fire under the gaze of a looming eye with a diamond iris.  _

_ Further investigation is still underway.  _

Madsen frowned for a moment before he realized that diamond most likely meant the shape from the suit of cards, rather than the jewel. A rhombus, if you still remembered middle school geometry, or a lozenge, if you had a sore throat. 

Intrigued, Madsen clicked back to the dossier, where he momentarily froze, taken aback by the sudden appearance of his name. A quick glance, however, told him it was merely a note from the Foundation’s Nordic branch, and not the O5s demanding his attention for immediate termination. 

_ Right, right, _ he assured himself. He wasn’t even done with writing yet. There was no need for termination, not when there was something, likely nothing good afoot (nothing good was afoot when it came to the Foundation). 

_ Researcher Madsen— _ the note read.

_ Here is the translation of one of the documents found at Washington. It appears to be a speech, or at least a part of it, to a reluctant mother. Perhaps it is a passage that comforts the Children? Considering the contents, I would not be surprised.  _

_ More translations are on the way, but the process is very difficult. Many words are Illegible and some I have never seen before, likely borrowed from the Inuit language, so we will have to confer with the experts later today. Still, I believed that it was best that you see this as soon as possible. - Senior Researcher Sofie Andersen _

Madsen frowned. If the Foundation hated one thing, it was working with incomplete information, which lead to misunderstandings, death, and worst of all, unnecessary expenses. Surely Senior Researcher Andersen would know that. So what had concerned her so?

_ It pains me, my Daughter, as much as it pains you, the burden that is to fall upon your beloved son, for he is my family as much as you are. I have rocked away his cries late in the night and I watched him take his first few crawls away from my embrace. I know the joy you feel from hearing every little sound he makes and the worry you feel when he is out of your sight, for I have felt it myself, both with your child and all of my own Children. But know that in submitting your child to our Lord, you shall be freeing him from all the turmoils he will encounter in the physical world, and become one with the Void. Under the watchful eye of our Lord he will know not death nor hunger nor hatred but only the serenity of the Void. None shall be able to do him harm, for the Void will be his spear, and none shall be able to strike him down, for the Void shall breathe unto him a new life. And at the end, when the last of his suffering has been cast into the abyss, our Lord will be satisfied, and he will have joined our Lord among the suspended immaterial. From there, your child and the Lord, now one, shall freely walk the realm of Matter, and behind him, the force of the almighty Shadows, the realm of Unmatter, shall bow before him. From he will usher in a new age, not an age of hatred and hunger, but an age of a savior, who will free the valleys and the hills and the empires from the chains of the corporal. What better cause can there be?  _

Madsen took a moment, trying to let it all sink in. His hands, which had always diligently perched on his keyboard to type out notes at a moment’s notice, had migrated to clutch his sides of head, though in shock or in despair he could not tell.

There was little reason to trust the speech, he reasoned, manually removing his hands and placing them at his sides. It was from the GOI itself, after all. From their leader, at that. It was biased by nature. Why, if the Foundation blindly believed everything some dusty old paper told them, they could have died off a long time ago.

And yet. And yet. 

... _two gargantuan, black figures…_ _behind him, the force of the almighty Shadows… a drawing of a town drenched in white fire…_

_ The remaining survivors were not former residents of the town, but rather a woman and an infant child... _

Madsen sighed and began drafting an email. 

_ Dear Site Director, _

_ It is highly probable that Incident-22-CNR involved a previously unknown, likely humanoid anomaly, which must be contained with the utmost urgency… _

**Author's Note:**

> So... uh, yeah! That's the end. This is sort of my attempt to guess what Connor's backstory is based on the stuff already in Confinement, especially episode 5 and The Boy in the Pitch Black room. I firmly believe that "old lady finds car full of baby corpses" is NOT the whole story (you wouldn't need all THAT to file some random anomaly) and that there's a reason his containment procedures are redacted which are related to his D-Class status. It was alluded to in the fic, see if you can pick that out! The portrayal of the Foundation in this one is also a lot more closer to the one on the SCP wiki than in Confinement, so this is sort of a marriage between "what would the wiki Foundation do?" and "Ooh Confinement lore go brrrr". 
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
